


My Only One

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Snoke Ships It, Soulmates AU, Tags to be added, There's cheating, and there'll be sex, and there's love, but I promise I'll try o make the other four better, but dorks nonetheless, survive them, the first chapter sucks, they're cute dorks, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They communicate writing on their arms. Their Mates' letter are written under their pulse. They make mistakes but they're together in this, so it's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. If someone shows up here, thank you very much, I appreciate <3  
> Not beta'd  
> By the way, Ben/Kylo is **bold writing** and Hux is _italic_

**I know what you're feeling, but wait for me.**  
_I'm trying to. But you never come!_  
**Stop fretting. The Force told me we'll be together soon.**  
_Fuck your stupid religious shit!! I want to be with someone! Now!! Come here or I swear_  
**Don't you dare! H, I mean it! Don't do anything! I am coming for you! I want to be with someone as well!**  
_Leave me alone._  
**I can't leave you alone, H. We're SoulMates.**  
_Then I'll cut my arm off._  
**What? What do you mean, H?**  
**H.**  
**H! TALK TO ME DAMNIT!**

**Fine. I don't care.**

**Goodnight, body less arm of my Mate.**

 

**Good morning, body less arm of my Mate.**

**Goodnight, body less arm of my Mate.**

 

**Good morning, body less arm of my Mate.**

**Goodnight, body less arm of my Mate.**

 

**Good morning, body less arm of my Mate.**

**Goodnight, body less arm of my Mate.**

 

**Good morning, body less arm of my Mate.**

_Good morning, B. I apologize for last week. I didn't mean what I said._  
**It's alright :)**  
_I don't know what ":)" means, but I love you._  
**I love you too, H.**  
**And :) is a smiling emoticon. A small face smiling. Turn your arm.**  
_Oh. I see it. Thanks, B. It's really a very you thing._  
**Not really. My parents started it. I think it's an easy way to communicate.**  
_I told you they are weird. ~~Parents do not hug their sons.~~_  
**Gotta go, H. Dad's taking me on an adventure!**  
_Whatever you do, be safe. We still have to meet._  
**Of course. Love you. Be safe you too!**  
_:)_  
** <3<3<3 **

__**I'm back**  
_Hello, B. You were gone for so long, are you ok?_  
**Yeah, great**  
_Are you sure?_  
**Ofc. Look, H, I gotta go. Ttyl?**  
_I don't know what "ofc" and "ttyl" mean, but ok. Be safe._

_B?_  
**Busy right now, H.**

___What's K?_  
**Good to know it worked. I'm changing my name.**  
_Why?_

__

**What was that just now??**  
**Are you alright?!**

**H??**

____**?????????**  
_What?_  
**What was that I felt a few hours ago? Are you ok?**  
_Pleasure. Yes, I am great. Now, if you'll excuse, I'd hate it to be left alone just because I have a soulmate._  
**What**  
**H? Why? I. You. You loved me! Right? H. What have you done?**  
_Goodnight, K._

__

_____Stop trying to kill me. What is all of this pain?_  
**Training.**  
_Training? What the kriff. Don't lie to me. I know what your training is like! You find peace in meditation!_  
**Not anymore. This is more effective.**  
_How so?_

__

_____"Lord Ren. Welcome aboard the Finalizer. Looking forward to working with you."_  
**"Sure. Just take me to my quarters."**  
_"Wouldn't you rather a tour around the ship, first?"_  
**"No."**

__

**Murderous intent. I like it.**

__

___Whatever you said earlier I've lost. I don't have time for your chatting, B._  
**It's K.**  
_I don't care._

__

____**"What do you think you are doing? Jakku is over there!"**  
_"Supreme Leader Snoke has requested you elsewhere, Lord Ren."_  
**"Let me finish this first!"**  
_"Not on my watch."_

__

__"Lord Ren. Take off your mask. I'm sure General Hux won't attack you if you do so."  
**"Of course, Master."**  
"Very well. General, I need your assistance. My apprentice needs to strengthen his hold on to the Dark Side. I put him on a situation of hate but it is not enough."  
_"Sir?"_  
"You shall become his lover."  
**"Master, I cannot have a lover."**  
"Silence! The both of you will retreat now and join on the General's quarters. Get to know each other." 

__

As soon as the door closed behind them the General started to undress. He left on his body only his black gloves.  
On the other hand, the Knight stripped completely and now stood awkwardly to the side.  
The General smirked. _"Virgin yet?"_  
**"Been saving for someone else."**  
_"Then why won't you take them?"_  
**"We never met."** His eyes flickered to his crossed arms quickly but the General picked up nonetheless.  
_"Soul Mate?"_  
**"Yes. I had no idea the Order cared."**  
The General shrugged. _"We don't. But I have one as well."_  
**"If you're not a virgin, where are them?"**  
_"I don't know. Never met."_  
The Knight snorted. **"Funny. My Mate's letter is an H."**  
_"Mine was B then he changed it to K."_  
**"Ben Solo."** The General frowned and looked at the man's face. The other was pale and had an expression of surprise. **"Now Kylo Ren."**  
_"Oh kriff. K?"_ Before Hux knew it, the taller man was hugging him tight and sobbing on his shoulder.  
he blinked. Twice. Then hugged back. The kriffed religious Force thing was right, for once. They did actually meet before their deaths. And now what?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter better. It'll be a small fic, don't worry. Thank you for reading! See ya next week  
> 


End file.
